This invention relates generally to generally to circuit protection devices, and more particularly to fuseholders for connecting overcurrent protection fuses to electrical circuitry.
Electrical systems typically include a number of circuit protection devices that protect electrical circuitry, equipment, and components from damage. Overcurrent protection devices, for example, are constructed to physically open or interrupt a circuit path and isolate electrical components from damage upon the occurrence of specified overcurrent conditions in the circuit. Known circuit protection devices include devices such as fuses, circuit breakers, and limiters, which may address overcurrent, overload, and short circuit conditions in an electrical system, and other switching devices. As the size and complexity of electrical systems increase, the number of associated circuit protection devices also typically increases.
Typically, circuit protection devices, such as fuses, are interconnected to electrical circuitry using a combination of terminal blocks, sometimes referred to as power distribution blocks, and fuseholders. The terminal blocks provide for electrical connection to power receiving devices, sometimes referred to as loads, while the fuseholders provide for connection of the fuses to power supply devices. The fuseholders are commonly wired to the terminal blocks to provide fused protection of the load side electrical connections, circuitry, and associated devices.